


Sameen Says

by echoicdreamscape



Series: Young and Impressionable [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoicdreamscape/pseuds/echoicdreamscape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Sameen says escape your handcuffs,” she said after she had cuffed everyone within a span of ten seconds. (Only Lionel failed; the rest had escaped after six seconds of fiddling. Mrs. Johnson sat down in a too-small chair and buried her head in her hands.)</i>
</p>
<p>Or, never put Shaw in charge of playtime activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sameen Says

“Okay children, now that we’ve put our snacks away-” Mrs. Johnson’s voice faltered when she saw Sameen pull a second sandwich out from her backpack. The dark haired girl glared at her defiantly until she looked away. “-why don’t we play a game? Any suggestions?”

A short boy with brown hair and glasses raised his hand politely.

“Yes, Harold?”

“Computer games!” he exclaimed with a small smile.

_I don’t think most four year olds even know how to turn on a computer,_ she thought. “For the fifth and final time, Harold, we have to play a game that everyone knows how to play,” she responded sternly.

His smile disappeared and he looked down sadly until Sameen walked over and gave him the crust from her sandwich. 

“Anyone else?” Mrs. Johnson tried.

“Kidnapping and Torture,” piped up a small voice. It came from the girl who was constantly at Sameen’s side. _Is Sameen rubbing off on her?_ thought Mrs. Johnson. She noticed that Sameen had returned to her normal position next to the girl and nodded enthusiastically, which meant one quick and stern nod.

“No, Root, and don’t bring that up again.” Root only grinned, showing off her teeth. Sameen glowered next to her until Root grabbed her arm and whispered something in her ear.

Joss tried next, jumping up and shouting “Police Detective!” Lionel bounded up a second later and gave her a high five.

Mrs. Johnson clapped a hand to her forehead.

Sameen walked to the front of the room, tired of waiting, and faced the group. 

“I’m in charge. Sameen Says.”

Mrs. Johnson touched Sameen’s shoulder and received a flinch in response. Sameen turned her head to glare at her again.

“It’s _Simon Says,_ Sameen,” she said placatingly. 

“Sameen Says,” was the firm response.

* * *

Mrs. Johnson regretted her decision to let the group play Sameen Says immediately.

“Sameen says give me all your food.” (Root had given Sameen a backpack full of food as well as a hug that Sameen surprisingly didn’t shake off until two seconds later, to Mrs. Johnson’s astonishment.)

“Sameen says stand on one foot.” (John lasted the longest, only falling when Sameen pretended to high five him and instead shoved him down.)

“Sameen says escape your handcuffs,” she said after she had cuffed everyone within a span of ten seconds. (Only Lionel failed; the rest had escaped after six seconds of fiddling. Mrs. Johnson sat down in a too-small chair and buried her head in her hands.)

However, she had to put a stop to the game after Sameen had ordered with a slight smirk, “Sameen says fight the person next to you and see who wins.”

* * *

_Thirteen years later…_

Sameen grunted as Root pushed her against the wall, holding her wrists above her head. She bared her neck as she felt Root’s teeth scrape below her ear.

“Root-“ she held back a gasp as Root bit her clavicle.

“Yes, Sameen? What do you want?” Root’s smirk and dark eyes were all she could focus on.

She glared up at her girlfriend with a look of impatience.

“ _Sameen says_ ,” she began, finishing her warning at Root’s delighted expression, “you’d better hurry this up before we play Torture again.” 

Root smirked even wider before releasing Sameen's wrists. The last time they had played Torture, Sameen had withheld sex for two days since she had tied her to the bed without giving her release for half an hour.

"Not the kind of Torture I like, Sameen," she shook her head. "Maybe we can do the fun kind tonight."

Sameen's grin as she pushed her onto the bed matched her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare yourselves for school-age Shoot!


End file.
